How to open her cell
by RancidBlood
Summary: CRUSING heavy AxI pairing One date changes ten years of hiding and one night changes everything else.


I DON"T OWN ANYTHING. (I mean that I have nothing in my name (meaning if you sue you won't get much (of course because I own nothing… '_Integra beams RancidBlood over the head with this terrible script'_

_A court is in session a verdict is in  
No appeal on the docket today, just my own sin  
_

Integra couldn't believe it. The Queen had sentenced her to a 2-year sentence for 'crimes' that she 'committed'. "Load of bloody shit." This comment was regretted quite quickly.

"Master such bad language. I thought you a proper lady."

"Alucard leave my cell before I truly kill you… servant." HE had not appeared but Integra knew he was in a shadow on a wall. Most likely by the steel door.

_The walls are cold and pale the cage made of steel_

"Master have you considered my offer? Maybe even. I know you think somewhat about it but have you truly thought on the matter? No."

"Enough with the games monster now leave!" Without word or wind he left her to thought and pray. Her only sanity in this cage.

She now lays down to (for once) take Alucard's offer in true thought.

Slowly she drifted to some thing that, while not sleep, came close. Her shackled to a floor, the Queen passing judgment, her own voice screaming than the sound of nothing but her breath and vision of the true demon in her world. Pain also as the shackles begin to glow red.

_Screams fill the room alone I drop and kneel  
Silence now the sound my breath the only motion around  
Demons cluttering around my face showing no emotion  
Shackled by my sentence expecting no return_  
_Here there is no penance my skin begins to burn_

Then Alucard's mocking voice calls out, even with how loud those are she is still able to hear her own thought clearly.

Integra's voice: So I held my head up high 

_Alucard's voice: hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels your selfish pride_

Then tough bars that just appeared a sun glares into her open eyes burning not only those but her suit, skin, muscle, and bone. Layer by layer.

_Alucard's voice: We're all held captive out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
Her father's voice: We the meek are all in one_

Then as it had burned her it was covered by a black cloud.

_Integra's voice: I hear a thunder in the distance see a vision of a cross  
I feel the pain that was given on that sad day of loss  
A lion roars in the darkness only he holds the key  
A light to free me from my burden and grant me life eternally_  
_Should have been dead on a Sunday morning banging my head  
No time for mourning ain't got no time  
_

As she wakes, however, Integra thinks of rebuilding then as though she still slept a thought occurred to her…

_cry out to God seeking only his decision  
_

a vision of an angel rising and facing her…

_Gabriel stands and confirms  
_

"_I've created my own prison" _This is so true Integra is taken back. Could her mind be telling her Alucard is the key out? No a Hellsing would never take the offer of an holy creature.

A couple days later

"Integral Fairbrooks Winggates Hellsing, you are being going your freedom and home in return for your continued service to the Queen, her country, and the protestant church. I am inclined to allow to return to the round table meetings, but they have plead me not to. Do you accept my more than fair offer, Integra?" Integra stood before the Queen. There had been a rise in not only vampire activity but one in the outer provinces with werewolves.

"Of course your Majesty. I also thank you for these conditions." She bowed and being to retreat to a very well aged Walter. He had began using a cane after the helicopter had crashed. "Walter is the car ready?"

"Yes milady. I have also had some of your home fixed."

"Good I wish to inspect our new troops upon… what is it Walter." His look had gone quite sour, almost a disappointed look.

"As wished by the Queen we were unable to gain troops or hire much or do anything fruitful to Hellsing since your imprisonment." This was the last thing said the entire trip home.

The Round Table had called for a meeting upon her release to discuss her future.

"Integra you are getting on in your years and still have not given Hellsing its heir."

"Yes Sir Islands is right. Hellsing needs an heir. We have a plan we would like you to hear."

Integra could almost feel the blood in her veins curdle and boil at the same time. "Go on. But hurry I do have other matters to attend to." Her face was a perfect mask to her true feelings. (of course we knew this already.)

"We have pre-selected a few good men if you will look at them for your husband it may prove profitable." He, Sir Islands, was looking down his nose to Integra.

"Thank you I will consider the listed." The men were escorted out by Seras. After the attack on Hellsing she had taken on some of Walters duties. As they left Alucard entered.

"Master look at this man they even have the size of his favorite sword." Alucard remarked after removing the file off the round table meeting table, which just for the sake of being a smart ass is round.

"Alucard I am in no mood for your games or acts of what you think are cute. Get out and return that file now." Integra had removed her glasses and began rubbing her tried eyes.

"But it is so much more fun to do this and annoy you." He purred into her ear. Within an instant Integra had a pocketknife out and had opened it. "Is that you favorite sword Integra."

Integra to tried to do much else yelled. "ALUCARD YOU BLOODLY GIT GIVE BACK THE FILE AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Alucard gave her a hurt look if

only for an instant and left. This left her to thought as she traveled a path in her prison. That look it was something more. She had guessed not longer after her bosom had begun to blossom Alucard had gained a certain liking for her. He had flirted when she was younger, had she flirted back? She could hardly remember.

She supposed she had. Had the flirting grown did she actual like Alucard?

These thoughts were pushed from her head as she lay down for the night.

Alucard's room after Integra's yelling

This is UNFAIR. I flirted and she yelled, I thought she might like me. He began to remember things buried. Their frist meeting. How they had flirted. The liking they shared for a few weeks before she watched him kill three vampires and grin the whole time.

_Met a girl, thought she was grand  
Fell in love found out first hand  
Went well for a week or two  
Then it all came unglued _

A song Seras had been listening to by some band called puddle of watered down soil. How unappealing.

_In a trap trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
_  
He always saw them together. How could have not seen this true and utter dislike of him. Had it been her plan to hurt him. He had actually tried a few times on Valentines and what not to give her gifts but she was always to stiff.

_She fucking hates me... trust  
she fucking hates me... la la la love  
I tried too hard and she tore my feelings  
like I had none and ripped them away  
_

She thinks I have none I know. But I treated her like a queen doing everything and anything she ordered me to. How did it go so wrong?

_She was queen for about an hour  
After that shit got sour  
She took all I ever had  
No sign of guilt no feeling of bad  
In a trap trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie _

No I will not fall to her trap she will be mine… … I hope.

_That's my story, as you see  
Learned my lesson and so did she  
Now it's over and I'm glad  
'Cause I'm a fool for all I've said _

Trust  
la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
"She fucking hates me" He knew it was true. How could a hellsing fall for him anyway? Abraham himself might just rise to kill him.

Integra awoke from a dream that haunted up until that night. It was her and Alucard doing things she had never nor cared to remember. But it had proved one thing to her, she did like him.

She began to make plans to possible consider asking the Vampire on a date, Alucard however bet her to it.

"Master I have a question for you." He had appeared in the hallway out said her room as the door closed. She was probably turning in he decider to have a little fun and just phased though the door. The sight that meet him caused a very very very rare nosebleed for him.

Though she had just walked in she had managed to remove her blazer, vest, and undershirt. She was in the process of removing her pants when Alucard entered.

He was entranced by her beautiful figure. Sculpted by military training, a perfect stomach, well rounded hips, a chest to kill for (hidden by a downsizing bra and suit), and the legs of a model. (if I wrote that correctly all bies, lesbians, and guys should be turning into a little gazers ).

"ALUCARD REMOVE YOUR CORPSE FROM MY ROOM BEOFRE IFIND A WAY TO KILL IT… PREMENTLY!" This is one order he obeyed rather quickly. After a moment a flushed Integra in a rope came out. "What in the world made you do that? That is the one room you are never allowed to enter without permission!"

"Master, go on a date with me. I know you can't stand any of the men in that file so try me." This was more of a demand then a request so he braced for yelling. What he got almost made him die again.

"Your right and why the hell not. When and where shall we go?" For a moment he thought it a joke.

"There is a club in little London I like. How about 5 days time, 8 o'clock?" He was for once acting somewhat human, as a matter a fact he was acting like a normal good ol' teenager.

"Thats perfect."

What do you think? I know ooc but I plan to get them to grow up a little latter so deal with it. (not a one shot more to cum)

Peace,

_RANCIDBLOOD_


End file.
